Irumyuui
|species = Human (formerly) |status = Transformed |occupation = Base of Ilblu |relatives = Faputa (Daughter) Irumyuui’s children (Children) |first_appearance = Chapter 48 (Manga)}} Irumyuui is the infertile daughter of the chief of a tribe living inside the rim of the Abyss. The tribe feared she was cursed, due to her infertility, and sent her as tribute into the Abyss with the Ganja. Appearance Irumyuui has dark skin, big round eyes and pigtails forming rings on both sides of her head. She wears a short fur-garment and a short fur-skirt; as well as a necklace Vueko gifted her. Personality Irumyuui was very shy and wary of strangers due to her upbringing, but started to open up and grow very close to Vueko as she traveled with the Ganja. History Ganja Arc Irumyuui was exiled at a young age as offering to the Abyss because her body was "not suited for giving birth". She accompanied the Ganja corps as a guide into the Abyss and warned them about the curse after a Delver attempted to scale a cliff. When the Ganja reached the 6th layer, they met some Interference Units and learned of that layer's''' curse. They set up a permanent camp on the 6th layer realizing the curse prevented them from ever returning to the surface. Vueko developed a mother-like bond for Irumyuui during their time in the camp. Irumyuui also adopted a rodent, but sadly it was eaten eventually by a predator. After some time, Irumyuui and many of the Ganja contracted an illness from infested water. Vueko tried to take care for Irumyuui during the time of her illness. When the scavenging team brought back an Artifact, the Interference Units identified as the Cradle of Greed, which fulfill its users wishes, Vueko requested it to be given to Irumyuui in hope it could heal her. The day after Irumyuui was given the Artifact she was all better and didn't feel any pain, but the Artifact had fused with her body, being implanted in her chest and she was still disfigured from the illness caused by the water. She transformed more and more into what she wished to be as time progressed. One day Irumyuui gave birth to a creature with a similar appearance to a Neritantan or Meinya, but lacking organs for digestion it died from starvation the following day. Irumyuui birthed more and more "children" which all promptly died of starvation and caused Irumyuui a great deal of grief. Vueko tried to comfort her, but also fell ill and stopped being able to care for Irumyuui. When Wazukyan fed Vueko something tasting delicious with a scent of fat and healed her. Vueko had been apprehensive about Wazukyan's food, but he expained "that kid saved us all" and that the others had been healed as well. Wazukyan was feeding Irumyuui’s dead children to the sick Ganja members and he realized the meat was curing their infections. Irumyuui had now transformed so much she was barely even recognizable. She wailed with each child Wazukyan took and Vueko was still unable to stop him. Vueko apologized and cried helpless to Irumyuui, who comforted her by telling her she would be fine as long Vueko stayed by her side. As the days continued on in their newfound hellish situation, Irumyuui transformed more and more. One day, Vueko, while being with Irumyuui, discovered the Cradle of Greed in a scar that had opened up in Irumyuui’s chest and was perplexed since she was sure it had broken. Wazukyan arrived at the scene and told Vueko he had the Interference Units search for another one, because Irumyuui had been growing weaker and he feared she might not survive much longer without a second Cradle to fulfill her another wish. Suddenly, Irumyuui started getting restless and began to move. Vueko tried asking her what was wrong, but got no response. Wazukyan, ominously told her that it was "time for Irumyuui's true wish to be fulfilled". Irumyuui continued to move forward and Wazukyan instructed the other members to stay close to Irumyuui and follow her, while he carried Belaf. Suddenly Irumyuui stopped moving and started consuming flying predators with tentacles growing out of her. Belaf still pained by guilt requested to also be eaten by her and offered himself up to Irumyuui. A giant hole opened up in Irumyuui, allowing Belaf to walk right inside her. As Belaf’s flesh was consumed he was simultaneously reconstructed and transformed into a Narehate. The other ganja members, struck by the "beauty" of Belaf’s new form, concluded that they would be forgiven for eating Irumyuui’s children if they offered themselves up to her in the same way and Wazukyan proclaimed that this was the home they had been looking for. Only Vueko hesitated and in a brief exchange between her and Wazukyan she ends up trying to jump of a cliff but is grabbed by Wazukyan before falling and passes out. Upon awakening she found herself in the dark pit Riko would later free her from and Wazukyan told her she is currently in Irumyuui’s head as Irumyuui had turned into the base for the whole village which later became Ilblu. As Wazukyan leaves Vueko she is able to sense various signals and later on also the birth of Irumyuui’s last child: Faputa. Abilities '''Birthing After fusing with the Artifact, Cradle of Greed, Irumyuui became able to give birth to Neritantan-like creatures and later on, after fusing with other Cradles, is even able to reconstruct humans as Narehate. Site Navigation Category:Abyss Characters Category:Spoiler Category:Characters